marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ernst Sablinova (Earth-616)
; | Relatives = Silver Sable (daughter); Fritz Sablinova (twin brother, deceased); Anastasia Sablinova (wife, deceased); Mortimer (brother-in-law); Anna Sablinova (niece); Foreigner (ex-son-in-law); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | CharRef = | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 162 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Silver | Hair2 = ; formerly BrownCategory:Brown Hair | UnusualFeatures = Moustache, wheelchair | Citizenship = Symkarian | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Adventurer; Nazi hunter; Hunter; Mercenary; Soldier | Education = Unrevealed | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Symkaria | Creators = Gregory Wright; Steve Butler | First = Silver Sable and the Wild Pack Vol 1 1 | First2 = ; ; | HistoryText = Ernst Sablinova was an expert soldier and mercenary who gained the nickname Silver Sable during the Second World War due to the color of his hair. Following the war he founded the Wild Pack, working with the Symkarian government in its original mission to hunt down Nazi war criminals. In 1959, he was recruited into the Avengers alongside Ulysses Bloodstone by Nick Fury while in Boston. The newly formed team then traveled to Helsingborg, Sweden, in pursuit of the Red Skull and his Fourth Reich. The group hijacked a Nazi truck bound for the Skull's castle headquarters, with the Silver Sable acting as the driver. He was forced to open the back doors to the truck as the guards were suspicious of him, at which point the rest of the team jumped out and opened fire on the unprepared Nazis. When the team stormed the castle, they found a Nazi Captain America impostor who attacked them. Sable, Bloodstone, Dominic Fortune and Fury remained in the now burning castle to deal with this threat while the rest of the Avengers searched for the fleeing Red Skull. The heroes soon overpowered and killed the impostor while Namora succeeded in capturing the Red Skull. Nick Fury then took the contents of the Red Skull's briefcase and left, telling the rest of the team that he would meet up with him later. He then disappeared for over a month. When he resurfaced, he gathered the Avengers together at the Stork Club in New York City to congratulate them on a job well done. After dinner, the members each went their separate ways with Sable planning to accompany Bloodstone to the Savage Land in order to do some "big game hunting." | Powers = | Abilities = Expertly trained soldier, capable with firearms and hand-to-hand combat. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Many different types of firearms. | Notes = Since he is the father of Silver Sable, this creates some questions as the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616 makes it difficult for Ernst to have a daughter who is in her relative prime in the Modern Age. As yet, there are no official explanations available. However, due to his associations with Nick Fury and Sergei Kravinoff, two men who have found artificial means of slowing the aging processes, the idea that Ernst maintained vitality by a similar method is reasonably plausible. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Sablinova Family